Like a Son
by Difinity
Summary: Yami contemplates his feelings for Yugi after Yugi's soul dissapears in the Shadow Realm. This takes place during the Pegasus&Yugi duel. NOT Yaoi, shonen-ai, or slash!!!


Difinity:....Well, I'm feeling a bit better today.

  


Yami: You sure?

  


Difinity: Yeah...I'm just missing both my uncle and my dad. My dad won't be back till next week..

  


Yami: Okay...as long as your okay..

  


Difinity: --;; I'm fine. Actually, this idea came to my about a week ago. I'll just post it up now....by the by, this is NOT Yaoi, shonen-ai, slash or any of that. So don't get the wrong idea!

  


Disclaimer: I DON'T own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did I'd be the happiest person in the world!!!

  


  


**Like a Son....**

**( Yami's POV)**

  


When I first met you, I didn't see you as much. You were a short, little shy guy, kind to his friends, pure of heart. I knew you could be easily taken down. You weren't much to look at, and I wasn't happy about being your Yami. I underestimated you. I now know how much you mean to me. My little hikari, my light, my aibou, my Yugi.

  


As I see you now, I think back on happier days, when my life was filled with light, when we shared the warm rays of the sun together. Our dueling days. My little hikari...where would I be without you? You mean so very much to me. You are like a brother, a son.

I would do anything to protect you. Anything. Yet when I think back to when I hurt your confidence in me, my heart begins to ache.

  


I was willing to do anything to beat Seto Kaiba. He was on the edge of the castle, threatening me. Intimidating me, forcing me to abort my attack, for fear that I would cause him to be knocked from the castle. I did not care. Why should I? He ripped the Blue Eyes White Dragon that belonged to Yugi's grandfather. Plus, if I had not attacked, Yugi would've lost the only chance at saving his grandfather. I did what I had to do. Yugi did not think so. It was Tea who brought Yugi to power, he took over, and commanded the Celtic Guardian to stop. We fell to our knees, and I then saw the look of sheer horror on my aibou's face. How could I have done that? How could I have been so heartless?

  


We were one. We were together through thick and thin. I protected you, guided you, repelled the darkness from your pure heart. The more I knew you, the more I grew to love you. Yugi, my son. I knew I wasn't the type of guy you would've considered a father, but I acted like I was. You were more important to me than anything. You set me free, you shattered the darkness within my heart, my soul. You were the only one who saw me not just as good duelist, but for who I really was as a human being. I wanted the evil to flee from you. I never wanted to hurt you. Yugi, you are the reason why I care.

  


We used " Mind Shuffle" to confuse Pegasus in our duel. He could not read our minds. Yet, then we entered the Shadow Realm. I saw how tired you were. Slowly and surely, the darkness began to rip upon your soul. You became weak, and with whatever strength you had left, you placed a card down. A card that I hope will win this duel.

  


But now, I hold your lifeless body in my arms as tears streak my face. I cradled you close, hoping that you'll come back. Oh Yugi. My poor innocent Yugi. Where are you? Are you safe? Are you warm? Respond to me, Yugi. Please. Don't leave me. Don't leave me all alone. Don't you know? Don't you know how much I love you? How much I care?

  


I sit here, holding you. Warm tears staining my face. I look at your silent face. Was it so long ago that those violet eyes once looked at me with adoration? Please come back to me, Yugi. Say you'll come back. 

  


My aibou, my hikari, my light, my life, my all. My Yugi...I love you.

  


  


  


  


  


Yami:..................

  


Difinity: *sniff* That was so beautiful. *sniff*

  


Yami: Uh........

  


Yugi: *blushing* Heehee....^-^;;;;;;;;;;;;

  


Yami:......That's so true.

  


Yugi: O.O

  


Yami: --;;;;;;; *blushing*

  


Yugi:.....*huggles Yami*

  


Yami: !!!!! Oh well..*huggles his aibou*

  


Difinity,Trinity&all Yami&Yugi fangirls: *sniff* Sweeties!!!

  


Difinity: Thankiez~!

  


  



End file.
